New Beginnings
by levi.heicho
Summary: Josie has always been the odd one out. Troubles with her family she is sent away to a place that still now haunts her dreams. With enough strength and determination, she frees herself. But has no where to go. Out of the blue she meets a welcoming stranger. At just eight years old, her life is beginning to turn around for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! :) Prologue for right now. I will see if I can upload the second part if you guys like it! Gotta see how much homework I have hehe :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He had been driving around for some time. His mind was blank and filled with cobwebs it seemed. He just continuously drove down the road, having no real destination on where to go, or who to see. Like there was anyone to see at the moment. Mostly he was getting a feel for the place, locating out important things that were close to the neighborhood. With a recent divorce, he closed in on himself more. Became more distant and shrunk in on him, keeping to himself. He had moved from the busy streets of New York City down to a quiet location in Florida. He knew he would miss all the action and yellow taxis' zooming by on the roads back in his hometown, but he wanted a fresh start, somewhere new where he could regain his life back. He didn't want to dwell on old memories or run into old friends who constantly nagged him it was his fault things didn't work out. He didn't need their bullshit. All these thoughts finally filled his head as he drove into town to buy a few groceries. He finally had bought a house and the sale went through just the other day. The moving guys were heading over tomorrow to drop off all his furniture and he needed a groceries. He already had cabinets and a running refrigerator. Came with the house. It was a bit around dusk, nearing five o' clock when he pulled his car into an empty parking space. He shut off his car, emptied the keys into his pocket and stepped out into the warm, musky air. That is when he first saw her.


	2. New Beginnings: The Forest

Josie held onto her mom's hand tightly as they walked down the dirt path and into the forest. Sunlight streamed through the trees, illuminating up the path that they were walking on. Josie giggled, looking around at the tall pine trees, and at all the different types of plants and sounds of birds. Animals roamed through the bushes, making several twigs snap. Josie was just four years old. She was a cute little girl, happy and full of life. She was always polite and was outgoing and certainly adventurous. She had golden blonde hair that fell down across her back, which was now tied up in two pony tails. She was wearing a white dress that had little black kitty cat paws all across the bottom. There was a kitty cat tail in the back of the dress. Her shoes had painted kitty cat faces on them.

Butterflies flew past her and her mother as they walked. Everyone told Josie that she looked just like her mother; each with blonde hair and bright orange eyes. Her mother was in her early thirties, having blonde short hair. She had just recently gotten out of a divorce. It didn't take her long though to be in a steady relationship with another man, whom Josie knew barely nothing about. Things were getting heated pretty quickly between the two of them and they had been only dating for two months. Josie didn't understand the relationship her mother had with the other man. She thought that the first person you married was always the one you should spend your life with. But it wasn't always the case. She knew that the mans name was Rodger, and he was a business man. He was in the process of moving into their house.

Josie glanced up at the sky as they continued walking, her hand in her mothers. Her eyes lit up happily as she turned and glanced at her mother, giggling. "Mommy, where are we headed to?" she asked with a smile.

Sarah looked down at her daughter, and held onto her hand more tightly. "I have already told you dear," she said softly with a smile.

Josie giggled and nodded, bouncing along. "I know mommy! I just want to hear it again," she grinned. She was quite excited to where they were heading. It was her first time going to this place.

Sarah laughed and smiled, walking up a hill and looked at Josie. She bent down and picked her up and placed her on her shoulders, smiling. "We're going to our special place!" she said. "Hold on tight sweetie!"

Josie laughed and held onto her mom's shoulders, looking around with a bright smile. Her mother walked up the hill and turned, making a left and heading through some bushes and trees. She came to a stop and smiled, setting Josie back down on the ground. Josie gasped and looked around, her orange eyes wide with delight and curiosity. She was standing on soft grass, and before them was a pond that glistened in the sunlight. The air was warmer and the lake was like a black void with the sunlight bouncing off it. A plopping sound breaks through the silence as a fish jumps out of the water, disturbing the calmness on the waters edge. Josie walked over to the edge of the pond and looked down. She saw her reflection and tendrils of weeds gathered in the bottom of the pond, fish swimming around. The brown silt seemed to be moving with life beneath the water. It was like they stepped through a portal into a whole new world, leaving the old dead forest behind them, stepping into somewhere new. Flowers bloomed near the pond, a few deer grazed in the distance, keeping their heads down but seemed alert to run in case of any danger. There was a bench near the edge of the pond. Josie smiled and stood up, looking over at it. She eagerly headed towards it, and looked up at her mother curiously, her eyes filled with thousand of questions.

Sarah smiled and walked over to her, taking a seat on the bench. "I found this place when I was a girl, a little older than you," she smiled. "I showed my own mother and she helped put this bench in. She said whenever you feel sad or lonely, to come to this place and we will always be together no matter where we are."

Josie gasped and smiled, reaching out and hugging her mother. "We will always be together when we come here, even if we are by our-self," she said softly, clinging on. "I love you mommy."

Sarah wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her gently to her chest. She looked out at the pond for a moment, eyes downcast, before kissing Josie's head gently. "I love you too honey..."


End file.
